I hate everything about you
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Loki retourne sur Terre suite à la décision d'Odin, il se retrouve chez Tony Stark. Qu'est-ce que leur cohabitation donnera ? Loki pourra-t-il changé ? Loki/Tony


Tony Stark marchait difficilement à travers une pièce complétement dévastée. Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans son atelier, là où il avait créer son armure d'Iron-Man. C'était grâce à cette armure qu'il était devenu un super-héros mais les gens avaient tendances à oublier que c'est grâce à son génie qu'il l'avait créé et que l'armure n'était qu'une extension de lui-même. Il s'assit difficilement sur sa chaise de bureau. Il posa sa main au niveau de son coeur mais la lumière bleue n'était plus présente, à la place il y avait un trou. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long du front de Tony, il avait peur.

- Jarvis ! Peux-tu localiser le réacteur ?

- Non, Monsieur. C'est impossible, il n'est connecté à rien qui me permettrait de le trouver.

- Je vois...

Pendant ce temps sur Asgard se tenait le procès de Loki. Il était à genoux devant la personne qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son père, Odin et à côté se trouvait Thor. On était en train de le juger des crimes qu 'il avait commis ici, comme sur Terre. Il pensait être condamné à mort mais la sentence fut pire pour lui.

- Loki, fils d'Odin...

Le dieu du mensonge soupira mais se retint d'un quelconque commentaire.

- Tu seras envoyé sur Terre pour réparer le mal que tu as causé. Thor t'accompagnera à la tour Stark. C'est dans cette ville que tu as causé le plus de dégâts et surtout au bâtiment de cet Avengers. Bien, ainsi soit-il ! Vous partez dès à présent.

Loki était toujours attaché mais il n'avait plus cette muselière de métal. Son frère le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers le Bifrost qui avait été réparé. Heimdall leur ouvrit le passage jusqu'à la Terre et ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la tour Stark. Thor lui enleva les menottes et le fixa. Le brun croisa son regard mais ne dit rien alors ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

- Je suis heureux que tu n'es pas été condamné à la peine capitale, mon frère...

- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! s'écria l'autre.

- Bien sûr que si Loki. Tu es et tu restera à jamais mon frère quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mon vœux le plus cher est que tu reviennes sur Asgard et que nous soyons ensemble comme avant parce que je t'aime.

- Thor...

Il baissa la tête, n'osant plus regarder son frère parce que oui, il avait beau clamer qu'ils n'étaient pas frère mais pour lui au fond de son cœur, il voulait que tout soit comme la première fois depuis longtemps, il brisa le masque qu'il s'était forgé et son visage qui, d'habitude était impassible, montrait toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Thor le remarqua tout de suite et le pris dans ses bras.

- Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de cela.

- Je te demande pardon. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais à ce point à moi. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Partir avec toi quand tu me l'as proposé cette nuit-là. J'ai été stupide et orgueilleux. Je t'aime aussi... Mon frère.

Thor se détacha lentement de Loki et le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes. Il y avait une chance qu'il retrouve son frère et peut-être même que cela se ferait bientôt. Son cœur était rempli d'espoir.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourras revenir bientôt sur Asgard, je ferais tout pour que nous nous retrouvions. Je te le promets.

- Non ! Cette tâche m'incombe, tu ne peux rien faire. C'est moi qui te fais la promesse de tout faire pour que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble.

- Tu sais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon frère. Tu es une partie de moi et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as lâché le sceptre et que je t'ai vu tombé. Je ne veux plus jamais te croire mort alors je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.

- Je te le promets !

Thor repris son jeune frère dans ses bras et après plusieurs minutes lui fit ses adieux. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas des adieux définitifs mais ils savaient tous les deux que la période sur Terre de Loki serait certainement très longue et qu'il leur faudrait un temps avant de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps. Thor appela Heimdall pour qu'il lui ouvre le Bifrost. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère et lui sourit avant de se faire aspirer par le portail. Aussitôt que son frère fut parti, le sourire de Loki s'effaça et son visage se ferma. Il pensait que son séjour sur Terre serait atroce, qu'il serait seul et détesté de tous même si cela était entièrement justifié. Il entra dans la tour et aussitôt il sentit le regard des personnes présentes se tourner vers lui. Des regards de peur, de haine. Les humains grâce à ce qu'on appelait la télévision était au courant des dernières nouvelles, ils avaient tous vu le visage de celui qui avait voulu détruire leur monde. Il se rendit au dernière étage du bâtiment, chez Tony Stark. Il entra mais il ne vit personne. Il demanda plusieurs fois si ce dernier était là mais aucune réponse. Pourtant ses sens lui auraient fait jurer qu'il se trouvait bien chez lui. Alors, il descendit les escaliers et c'est là qu'il le vit. Tony Stark était allongé sur le sol, couvert de blessure et apparemment inconscient.


End file.
